Tracer vs Cammy White
'' T vs CW.jpg|Shakaboy T_vs_CW.png|XxxNANOMACHINESONxxX Tracer vs Cammy-2.png|Shakaboy v2 Tracer_vs_Cammy_Cartoonfan.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Tracer vs Cammy.PNG|ZDogg S "Reporting For Duty!"' ''Tracer vs. Cammy White is a What-If? Death Battle. It features Tracer from Overwatch andCammy White Cammy White from Street Fighter. Description Two of video games' leading British females go at it, head to head! Will Tracer's hit-and-run tactics be enough to put down the Killer Bee and remain 2-0? Or will Cammy's martial arts be enough to redeem herself? '' Intro ''Wiz: They are the special operatives, the top of the elite, and the absolute best at what they do. Boomstick: Wiz, I think you forgot to mention how they're thi-''' Wiz: Shut up! No! Just...no! '''Boomstick: Aw, come on! Anyway, we've got two British soldiers ready to duke it out to see who's better! Wiz: Tracer, Overwatch's Speedy Soldier. Boomstick: And Cammy White, Shadaloo's Former Assassin. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and-'' '''Boomstick: Asses...sorry, couldn't help myself.' Wiz: *Sigh* -skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Tracer Wiz: Three decades from now, humanity would build robots to complete their every duty and task. Yet, the humans would be negligent and abusive towards their mechanical servants. Then the machines rose up in rage and started to fight for their freedom. Boomstick: So...Astro Boy's story? Wiz: More or less. However, the war between man and machine would begin and it was known as the Omnic War. The brutal war was worldwide spreading many casualties. Boomstick: Luckily for us, we had an orginization made for keeping peace and righting wrongs. The Ave-wait no. The Just-wait that's wrong too...the Freedom Figh-''' ''Wiz: '''OVERWATCH was the said organization. Consisting of cowboys, gorillas, and ninjas, because apparently, every species love peace, Overwatch was doing its job and it was doing it well.'' Boomstick: Youngest of which was the spunky officer, Lena Oxton, but you can just call her Tracer. Tracer: Cheers, love! The calvary's here! Boomstick: Aww, she's adorable! Wiz: Uh...I don't know whether to classify that as endearing or pervy. Anyway, she was the youngest pilot ever to Overwatch's flight program at the age of twenty-six years old. Everything was going great for the lively pilot...until it went wrong. Boomstick: Nice transition. Well, Tracer was chosen to be the guinea pig for the a new fighter jet that could teleport named the Slipstream. Only problem is instead of going from here to there...she ended up moving through time. Wait, how do you go from teleporting to time travel? Wiz: Eh, plot, I guess. Poor Lena was phasing in and out of time, almost like a ghost. Doctors weren't able to help. It seemed like it was over for everyone's favorite Brititsh pilot. Boomstick: Until Gorilla Grodd's little brother came in made her a really sciencey thing. Wiz: The gorilla, Winston, had made her a Chrono Accelerator to keep her secured in the present. And that's not all it does. It allows Tracer to manipulate time itself. Boomstick: Like how in a flash...get it? Flash cause they're both fas-''' Wiz: Just get on with it! '''Boomstick: You have no appreciation for good puns. Anyway, it allows her to zoom the oddly specific number of 23 feet away almost instantaneously! So while it seems like she's teleporting, she's really just messing with time. This confusing thing is called Blink. Wiz: And she can also use Recall, an ability which allows her to go back in time for up to fifteen seconds and allow her stats to go back to what they previously were before. Boomstick: Now onto my favorite part: weapons! Wiz: Tracer's Dual Pistols, plasma guns, while good at racking up damage, are lacking in both range, power, and accuracy. She also has her Pulse Bomb which makes a large explosion within the span of two seconds, spanning over 6 meters or about 20 feet in diameter. Aaaannd that's it. Boomstick: Aww... Wiz: Well, even if she has a very small arsenal, she's still a pretty good up close as a fighter. Oxton has learned the art of CQC, a mix between Ju-Jitsu, Judo, and Aikido. Boomstick: Well, she's the face of Overwatch for a reason. Feats: *Defeated Widowmaker and Reaper along with Winston *Regulary dodges gunfire *Dodged missiles with ease *Disarmed Widowmaker *Dodged a thrown car *Fastest person in Overwatch Boomstick: She's the fastest member in Overwatch, regulary dodges gunfire with ease, and even took down the assassains of Talon, basically evil Overwatch, Widowmaker and Reaper. Wiz: Yes, Lena is quite impressive, but she's not perfect. Weaknesses: *Isn't the best shot *If Chrono Accelerator is used to much, it overheats, causing her to wait for it to recharge **Also applies to her pistols *Not at all durable *If Chrono Acceleraor is removed or broken, she will phase through time **Like what happened in her fight against Doomfist *Without Blinks, her speed is only around the average human *Extrememly cocky Boomstick: She's a glass cannon, and her Chrono Accelerator can't be used too much, otherwise, it'll overheat causing her to wait for it to recharge. And in a fight, waiting is one of the worst possible things. Wiz: Nevertheless, Lena Oxton is one of overwatch's most valued members for a reason and whether fighting for her girlfriend, friends, or even the entire world, you can always expect her to be there ready to protect with a smile on her face. '' '' '"Look out, world! Tracer's here!" Cammy White Wiz: M. Bison. Leader of the crime syndicate, the Shadaloo, possessor of the Psycho Power, and one of the most powerful beings in the Street Fighter universe. '' '''Boomstick: But since he's, y'know evil, he has to have some muscle to back him up. But who's his top bodyguard, you ask? Is it the elephant-klling Balrog or the silent and deadly Vega? Nope. It's the Killer Bee, Cammy White.' Wiz: We don't know much about Cammy's past, but we do know that she is a female duplicate of Bison himself. He was actually planning to possess Cammy's body since his Psycho Power was destroying his. Boomstick: Sounds weird. Wiz: Cammy's unrivaled martial artist skills not only led to her being Bison's main enforcer, but also the leader of the Dolls, a gang of mind-controlled teenage girls born and raised to be deadly killers. Boomstick: Wow...that's uh...pretty messed up. Wiz: Cammy followed whatever Bison said, without a single thought of defiance. Like the Dolls, she was also brainwashed. But that all changed one day. Boomstick: Cammy and the Dolls, which is the least intimidating name ever, were assigned by Bison to kill the stretchy Indian guru, Dhalsim. He used his mystical powers to give Cammy the realization that Bison is actually a jerk and she needs to do stuff for herself. Sounds like a kid's movie you find in the bargin bin at Wal-Mart. Wiz: You make it sound so simple. Boomstick: Eh, what can I say? I have a knack for that sort of thing. Wiz: Well, anyway, realizing that Bison isn't the all-powerful and wise ruler that he seems to be, Cammy turned on him, becoming allies with the heroes and joining the Special Forces of Britain, the Delta Red. Boomstick: And you know how Wiz said how good Cammy is at fighting before? Well, yeah, she's pretty damn good. With her training from both the Shadaloo and Delta Red, she's without a doubt one of the most agile and deadly characters in the series. Wiz: She seems to specialize mostly in kicks, like with her Cannon Spike, where Cammy strikes her opponents upwards. Boomstick: Then there's the Spin Drive Smasher, which is like a spinning corkscrew kick thingamjig. The Hooligan Combo is her grabbing the opponent with her legs, then slamming them on their back. ' ''Wiz: Cammy apparently has so much power in her legs, she can actually spin upwards in a move known as the Reverse Shaft Breaker. 'Boomstick: The Spiral Arrow has Cammy kick her enemies in the form of a...spiral, what else? ' Wiz: The Cross Stinger Assualt is a move consisting of both the Spiral Arrow and the Cannon Spike, resulting in a total of over twenty hits. The Gyro Drive Smasher starts off with a Spiral Arrow and if done correctly, leads to a Cannon Spike, then a neckbreaker, resulting in a total of eight hits. '''Boomstick: Then there's the Choke Whip, where Cammy...chokes somebody with a whip. Kinky! Wiz: Ugh, you're disgusting. Boomstick: Come on, Wiz. If I don't say it, who else will? Wiz: Some things are left better unsaid for a reason. Anyway, Cammy also has her V-Trigger, which boosts her speed and alters some of her moves. Spiral Arrow allows her to pass through the opponent, Cannon Spike allows more hits, and Cannon Strike launches a foe. Boomstick: Her Cross Stinger Assault-''' Wiz: Huh. Was really expecting you to make a reference to her backside. '''Boomstick: Screw you, Wiz. Anyway, with this, Cammy kicks backwards and performs a Cannon Strike. If done right, Cammy kicks them in the air and blitzes them with a Spiral Arrow. Wiz: But Cammy's best and most iconic attack is her CQC, but not at all like Tracer's. Standing for Cammy Quick Combination, the move consists of her flipping on to her opponent, snapping their neck on the way up, snapping their arm with a reverse armlock, and finally a brutal neck snap. Boomstick: A badass blonde that used to be evil and breaks everyone's bones...sounds familar... Wiz: Now that you say it...it does sound quite similar. Boomstick: But oh boy, we're not close to done. Cammy's got weapons, all of which she knows how to use! Wiz: As previously mentioned, she has a whip. '' '''Boomstick: Heh.' Wiz: She's also got a garotte, throwing knives, and SMGs. Boomstick: WAIT IS THAT IT Wiz: ...Yes. Boomstick: Damn! Well, even without weapons, Cammy is still a badass. Wiz: Indeed, she's definitely proven to be one of the most skilled characters in the series. Feats: *Tanked hits from Balrog **Balrog can hit with a force over 10,000 pounds *Easily defeated Vega *Takes down a group of soldiers with ease *Regulary takes on Juri, Ryu, and Guile *Holds the 300 pound Balrog with one hand *Takes hits from M. Bison *Regulary dodges bullets *Took down Balrog with one kick **Granted, Balrog did the same with one punch *Is thrown off a jet and gets right back up *Easily catches a jet as it takes off **Jets usually take off at 180 miles per hour Boomstick: She's taken hits from Balrog, regulary goes against Ryu, who contends with the island-destroying Akuma, defeated Vega with ease, and can keep up with a jet. Wiz: She's even taken hits from M. Bison. Boomstick: She's good, but she's not the best. Weaknesses: *Lacking in defense *If her moves don't hit, leaves her wide open *Prideful Wiz: She's extremely prideful, allowing no one to help her, and she really doesn't have that much armor in terms of defense. Boomstick: But hey, if you're sexy and can kick ass, you're in A+ in my book. And I would rate Cammy an A++! ' ' "Threats have no effect on me. I have no fear of death." Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEEAAATH BAAAAATTTTTLLLEEEE! Pre-Fight Abandoned Warehouse Sirens went off as a small, brown-haired woman ran through the building with a briefcase in hand. Tracer leaped over and dodged obstacles until she reached the outside, where a woman with blonde hair in dual braids stood outside with her arm outstretched. Cammy White 'put her arm down, placed it on her hip, and cocked her head slightly to the side. ''Cammy: You. The briefcase. Now. Tracer: Oh, uh, you see, Overwatch really needs this! It contains vital info of Shadaloo and Talon! Cammy: I know that. And I would say that Delta Red needs it much more. Cammy started to walk towards the agent of Overwatch until she threw the briefcase to the side and pulled out her dual pistols. Tracer: Sorry, luv, but we need this. Cammy: Hmmph. Very well. Cammy flipped back and got in a fighting stance. Cammy: I'll beat it from you then! FIGHT! Tracer vs Cammy sprite.png|Sprite Tracer vs Cammy 3D.png|3D Cammy jumped in the air and started to perform a downward kick, but Tracer used her Blink to warp out of the way and zoomed behind her. Cammy: What? Tracer: It's called Blink, luv! Tracer fired a shot from her pistols, which Cammy dodged. The latter jumped behind a crate and started to fire at Overwatch's speedy soldier with her SMGs. Tracer dodged the bullets using Blink until she saw one inches away from her face. She ducked under it with Blink and continued to shoot at Cammy like nothing had happened. Noticing this, Cammy shook her head to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She quickly recuperated and jumped from the crate attempting a Cannon Strike. Traceer dodged as the Killer Bee hit the ground and rolled behind yet another crate and fired her SMGs. Tracer nimbly zipped around the bullets, as if she were playing a game, and used Blink to come straight to Cammy. Upon reacting to this, White delivered a quick kick to Tracer's side, sending her back a bit before jumping in the air and using Spiral Arrow on her. Lena flew back into a crate, smashing it into bits and pieces before attempting to get on her feet before she saw Cammy pointing the SMG at her head. ''Cammy: The briefcase. This is your last and '''only chance.'' Tracer: You'll have to kill me before I surrender. Cammy: Noble. I can respect that. Tracer squeezed her eyes hard as Cammy pulled the trigger...and heard a click. Cammy: No! Tracer: Yes! Tracer quickly sweep kicked Cammy, causing her to fall down before leaping over her and aiming her pistols. She fired multiple times, rushing closer with each shot. The former assassin of Bison pulled out her whip and started to crack at at Tracer's hands. Tracer: Ow! That hurts, y'know! Cammy flipped over Tracer and started to strangle her with the whip, but Oxton reacted fast enough to pistol whip Cammy on her forehead, and push her off of her. Tracer placed down a Pulse Bomb and used her Blink to retreat. Cammy, noticing the bomb ran back and dove behind a group of crates as the bomb went off. (Stop music) Killer Bee peeked over the crate and saw that a large majority of the area had been destroyed and on fire. Tracer also peeked her head over a crate. Tracer: Whoops! Cammy: Wait...the briefcase! Tracer: Don't worry, luv! Tracer tauntingly dangled the briefcase over her head before using her Blink to zoom away, further into the warehouse. Cammy: Damn it! '' '' Cammy flipped over the crate and gave chase. She was right on Tracer's heels before Lena threw the briefcase to the side once again and elbowed Cammy in the face. She stumbled backwards while Tracer then delivered a sweep kick, causing her to fall back. She recovered quickly and headbutted Tracer in her chin. Lena used Recall to recover her stats as Cammy used her Cannon Spike, driving her boot into Tracer's face so hard that she flew upwards and landed down hard. While she was still recovering, Cammy pulled out her garotte and started to charge towards Tracer. Oxton looked down at her Chrono Accelerator as it started to fade and grunted in impatience. Tracer: Come on, come on... As Cammy was a total of nine feet away, it glowed a bright blue. Tracer: Yeah! She used Recall to heal herself before using Blink to meet up with White, knocking the garotte out of her hands and punching her in the jaw before flipping over her and firing a shot into her back, causing her to crash into a crate. Tracer landed on her feet and put her pistol down back in her holster. (Stop music) Tracer: I don't want to hurt you anymore. She walked over to the fallen Killer Bee, smiled, and held out a helping hand. Cammy looked surprised and also held out her hand...only to jerk it downwards, causing Tracer to fall downwards while White thrusted her knee upwards. Tracer's nose was broken on impact as Cammy then jumped up and over Tracer. Cammy: I don't need your pity. Tracer looked up in shock and anger as she adjusted her nose back into place and used Recall to heal herself. Tracer: If that's really how you want to do it, fine. She aimed her pistols directly at Cammy with a grimace on her face. Tracer: Just don't say I didn't try to help you. '' '' Cammy rushes towards Tracer, performing the Hooligan Combo, and slamming the agent of Overwatch on her back hard. She grunted in pain, but used her Blink to zoom behind Cammy and pistol whip her, drawing blood on the back of her head. Enraged, the Killer Bee flipped behind Lena and performed a German Suplex on her, causing her to crash right on her neck and cry out in pain. Cammy got up and performed another suplex, once again, landing Tracer right on her neck. The third time, however, Tracer broke out of Cammy's grip and punched Cammy in her stomach, before placing another Pulse Bomb down before using blink to retreat. (Stop music) Tracer is seen rubbing her neck while the explosion goes off, but she is hidden far away from it. She peeks over and sees no sign of Cammy. Tracer: Ugh...that was something. Poor girl. Tracer used Recall to recover her stats and jog towards the exit. She grabs the briefcase on her way. And just when she's about to exit... (Resume) Like a giant, angry spider, Cammy dropped down at the rafters and dive-kicked towards Tracer, knocking her even farther back into the warehouse and causing her to land on her head. As she rubbed her forehead, she looked around and realized that Cammy had jumped up into the rafters. Tracer: You gotta be kidding me! You're one persistent bugger, ya know that, luv? Cammy suddenly jumped in the air and down to Tracer's feet where she performed the Reverse Shaft Breaker, causing Tracer to fly up and hit the roof with extreme force before plummeting back down where Cammy met her with a Cannon Strike into another crate, sending Tracer through it. Lena Oxton groans in pain before narrowly avoiding a kick by Cammy who quickly regathered her thoughts before getting hit in her leg by a shot from Tracer's pistol. She fell to one knee as Tracer took the opportunity to let her Chrono Accelerator recharge. Unbeknownst to her, Cammy was also preparing a set of throwing knives. Shooting her head over the crate, Tracer quickly ducked back down again narrowly missing a blade that had lodged itself into the wall only inches below the tip of her hair. Tracer (thinking): She's crazy! She's like nothing I've seen before! Alright, think, Lena, think. There's gotta be something I ca-'' Tracer quickly had to use her Blink as she realized Cammy had pushed the crate to crush her against the wall. Lena shook her head quickly to clear her head and shot at Cammy quickly before dodging behind another crate. Cammy reloaded her SMGs as Tracer allowed her Chrono Accelerator to recharge before the two female soldiers started to continue their onslaught on one another. This was going to get them nowhere and the two of them knew it. However, Tracer wasn't about to give up her position. Cammy went on the offense catching Tracer off by surprise and kicking her in her knee, causing her to fall to one knee. Cammy then leaped off her back as Tracer used Blink to run as Cammy then landed hard on the floor. Tracer fired a shot at Cammy who dodged and performed her Gyro Drive Smasher, the result of which was Cammy almost snapping Lena's neck. Cammy then used another Suplex on Tracer driving her into the ground hard. Tracer got up dizzily and smirked at her foe. ''Tracer: Ugh...when I get out of this, my chiropracter is going to be rich. Cammy: Change the 'when' into an 'if.' Tracer: Do you ever like to have fun? Ignoring the question, Cammy punched Tracer in her jaw, who, in turn, kicked White in her leg. Cammy's hit had more impact and it ended up sending Tracer back a bit before she pulled out an SMG and tried to shoot her. Lena used Blink to dodge, but she was a bit too late and was grazed by the bullet. Cammy tried to kick her in her spine, but was quickly countered by Tracer hitting her with the butt of his pistol on her head, drawing more blood. The Killer Bee tried to wipe the blood out of her eyes, but Tracer fires a shot at her, hitting her right in her abdomen. She falls down in pain as Tracer is leaning on a crate for her support. Cammy still got up to her feet and ignored the pain as she ran towards Oxton, performing another Cannon Strike through the crate and into the wall, causing Tracer to cough up blood. She crumpled to the ground. Cammy stood over her for a while before walking off. Tracer blinked and saw the blood on her hands and Cammy walking off. She gritted her teeth and got up quickly, using her Recall and then Blink. Cammy turned around only to see Tracer ramming right into her, shoulder-first into a crate. She stayed still for a while before stirring a bit. Tracer: Please. Stay down. Cammy got up again and a purple aura surrounded her. She had activated her V-Trigger. Cammy: It's time to take you down once and for all. '' Tracer dashed off while Cammy, with her increased speed, tagged closely behind her, the two creating blurs behind them. Tracer quickly ran up a wall and fired a shot towards Cammy who dodged and performed a Spiral Arrow, messing up the race. To Tracer's surprise, Cammy passed right through her, so she had to check if her Chrono Accelerator was still intact. It was, of course, but Tracer didn't know that. Cammy then delivered a quick kick to Lena's chin, sending her back a bit before headbutting her. She then grabbed her by her arm and attempted to snap it, but Lena pistol whipped her, creating some separation between the two femme fatales. Tracer used Blink to get behind her and hitting her in the back before using Blink again to try to shoot her, but the Killer Bee dodged and kicked Tracer in the face, breaking her nose. She then pulled out another throwing knife, but Lena Oxton dodged and hit Cammy White in the arm with the butt of her pistol and then used Recall to return to her original stats, which were not as good as they were before. She grunted in pain and prepared for one final all out assault. She waited for her Chrono Accelerator to recharge before leaping over a crate only to be caught by Cammy's fist, throwing her to the side. Cammy got up and performed and Cross Stinger Assault on Tracer, brutalizing her, before Tracer shot Cammy's stomach and used Recall. The Killer Bee tried to continue her assault but the agent of Overwatch was steadfast in holding her own and pistol whipped her right on top of her head, drawing even more blood from the agent of Delta Red. Yet despite this, Cammy still persevered in her attack, and delivered a kick towards Tracer's head, busting her open. ''Tracer (thinking): At this point, we're both going to die of blood loss. I need to just grab the briefcase and run for it. Tracer delivered one more shot to Cammy, then ran towards the exit using Blink carefully as not to overcharge it. She looked back, and to her dismay, saw Cammy right on her tail. Out of absolute desperation, Tracer frantically fired shots at the Killer Bee who dodged them all. After a while, Tracer looked down and saw her Chrono Accelerator start to fade and she fell to the ground. Cammy stopped and saw Tracer reach for one of her pistols. Upon this, she stomped hard on Tracer's hand, breaking it. Lena screamed in pain as Cammy stood over her with a blank face. (Stop music) To Tracer's complete surprise, Cammy had picked her up by her shoulders and was looking her right in the eyes with a slight smirk on her face. Tracer made a face of pure anger and disgust as she pushed herself away. Or, at least tried to as Cammy maintained a firm grip on her shoulders before jumping up and performing the Cammy Quick Combination on her. The screen went black as the final, gut-wrenching snap was heard and Tracer's eyes were seen on the ground, completely blank. Cammy grabbed the briefcase and looked back one last time at her foe. She nodded as a sign of respect before walking off. K.O.! Cammy is walking off before she stops to pet a cat, then continuing on her way. Results Boomstick: ...Well, damn! Wiz: While Tracer may have had the greater speed using Blink, she was really outclassed in every other category. Boomstick: Like we said before, Lena is best up close...with her guns that is. When you're up against someone that can break your bones in three ways in a matter of seconds, long range is your best bet. Wiz: And Tracer's pistols weren't even that strong. Like we said, she's a hit and run character, thriving off of a team to back her up while Cammy has proven to be lethal on her own. Boomstick: And as grouchy as this makes me sound, Tracer's carefree and playful attitude can lead her into some trouble, which was definitely the case here. ' ''Wiz: Not to mention while Tracer is good in hand-to-hand combat, she might as well be a child in a gi compared to Cammy. With her training with the Shadaloo and Delta Red, Tracer was doomed up close. '''Boomstick: Hell, even speed wasn't enough to help our favorite Overwatch agent. Yeah, she's faster than Cammy...in short spurts. Otherwise, she's only around the same speed. Wiz: And Cammy's also got a much more impressive fight record. Against Ryu, Balrog, Vega, and more, while Tracer has few, if any, victories on her own. Boomstick: I guess Cammy just had the superior ass...ets. Wiz: The winner is Cammy White. '' '' Winner: Cammy White *'+ Stronger' *'+ More Experienced' *'+ MUCH Better Fighter' *'+ More Durable' *'+ Is a Lone Fighter' *'+ Better Weapons' *'+ More Weapons' *'+ Would Take the Fight Seriously' *'= Equal in Speed without Blink' *'''- Arguably less intelligent''' ' ' Loser: Tracer *'+ Arguably Smarter' *'= Equal in Speed without Blink' *'''- Weaker''' *'''- Less Experienced''' *'''- FAR Worse Fighter''' *'''- Less Durable''' *'''- More of a Team Fighter''' *'''- Worse Weapons''' *'''- Fewer Weapons''' *'''- Wouldn't Take the Fight Seriously''' Next Time! Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! The art of the samurai. It has been practiced by many. But few can compare to the skills of these two. Silver Samurai vs Shredder Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Shakaboy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Modern VS Classic Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017